Northern Arizona University (NAU) proposes to offer short-term international research training experiences to Native American students and students from low-income or rural areas. Our long-term goal is to enhance diversity in the research workforce and bring new insight to understanding minority health or health disparities in the United States (U.S.) and globally. Following appropriate recruitment efforts, 8 to 10 selected students (75% undergraduate, 25% graduate) will be provided a summer experience that will include a two-week research training course and an eight-week international research practicum. The two-week research training course will emphasize experimental research design, procedures for analyzing and interpreting data, the use of current scientific literature, and analytic methods and the responsible conduct of research. The ten-week research experience, including seven weeks in an international site, has been designed to focus Native American students on issues of health disparities among the world's Indigenous populations. Therefore, we have four opportunities in New Zealand with exposure to research addressing health disparities among the Maori, a project in Palau regarding health issues of Pacific Islanders who mirror the disparities of Native Americans, and a site in Indonesia that addresses health issues specific to Indigenous groups in Island Southeast Asia. In addition, we have sites in Myanmar, Malaysia and the Philippines. The proposed training program includes principles of biomedical and behavioral research that are related to health disparities. Upon completing the program, the trainees will have a thorough exposure to the principles underlying research conduct. The proposed training will complement other ongoing research training and career-development programs at NAU, but it will be distinct due to its international focus.